RIP
by AxS-forever1124
Summary: R.I.P Ikuto Tsukiyomi re written better! Hope you like it AMUTO FOR LIFE!


(Amu's P.O.V)

Hey I've been thinking about you Helena misses you she's been saying "Mommy when is daddy coming home?" It's breaking my heart and Takashi learned how to finally walk and talk. You know its been 3 years since you left, I finally learned how to play the violin better remember how you used to make fun of how I made it screech but not anymore aren't you happy that I finally got better? Walking down the street I seen so many old memories about us. Hey you remember our first date at the amusement park, you got me to fall in love with you they didn't destroy it!… When I got home I seen Rima and Nagi sleeping on the couch, I went upstairs and open the door to see Helena and Takashi sleeping on their beds "Mommy your finally home?" Helena said rubbing her eyes, I walked up to her and sat on her "Ya sweetie sorry for waking you up." "Mama iw daddy hwme?" Takashi said holding his plush cat and sitting on Helena's bed and sitting on my lap. I felt tears trickle down my face. "Mommy why are you crying?" Helena asked whipping the tears away from my face " Just thinking why don't you two go to bed?" I said tucking them in and saying goodnight. I walked to our room and laying down "Ikuto come back soon and lets be a family again." After that I cried myself to sleep like every night.

(Normal P.O.V)

The words drifted through the window and flowed with the wind and went on a grave saying: _**R.I.P Ikuto Tsukiyomi a husband, father, and brother.**_ Sakura petals around the grave while a sorrowful song played on a violin…. Standing next to the grave stood a ghostly like figure with midnight blue hair and lavender eyes looking up to where the voice came from the figure said in a deep but very distant voice said " I'll see you soon my dear love Amu when ever your time comes we will be reunited once more for eternity." The ghost like figure which would be named Ikuto walked back into the grave and waiting for his love to come to him.

( one year later)

"This just in a car crashed into a amusement park… the passenger is a 26 year old women with pink hair is suspected dead with two children one a girl named Helena the other a young boy named Takashi. Their ages of 8 and 3 being taken under the wing of a women and her husband named Rima and Nageshiko (might of spelled his full name wrong please tell me it if any of you know how to spell it.)"

(Heaven)

Looking down to earth the women watched as her and her amazing husband two kids weep knowing just were their two most important people in their life gone. One by a fight to save his wife by some drunken a holes, and the other by a car crash in the amusement park their mother showed them and all the stories along with it now gone for forever and more. The ghost like women sighed as she felt ghost like arms around her and the voice of her husband welcome her in "My dear Amu I'm so glad to see you again, but why would you leave our joy just to see me?" Ikuto asked looking down the clear clouds to Earth and smiled warmly down at everyone he loved. "I came here because I knew that Helena and Takashi wanted us to be happy together and they knew that I wouldn't be happy until I seen your face once again." Amu said with a smile also plastered on her face. With that the couple watched their loved one's live their own life and being by each other forever.

( one week later)

(Earth)

Looking down at the one grave with the two of the loved ones laying next to each other under the ground, pink petals laying down on the grave. The group of friends wept at seeing the grave of the two with the added words _**"R. I. P Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Amu Tsukiyomi a great Mother and Father of two children, a older brother and sister of one, amazing friends, and to be in peace forever."**_ Still weeping all of the people surrounding the huge grave they all had small smiles under the tears and sadness of the ones they will miss, but they knew the two were happy to be with each other.

_**The End!**_

Sam: Hope you all enjoyed it! Just to remind you all that I don't own any of peach- pits work or anything only the blot and thought of the story!

Ikuto: -mumbles- only you would say this all at THE END of the story…

Amu: Ikuto stop being mean to Sam at least she tried.

Sam: Thank you Amu -puts arms around Ikuto and chokes him- But you wont be getting out of my arms until you apologize!

-Pops out of no where-

Mandy: Sammy you want a cookie?

Jen: And some candy?

Sam: - lets go of Ikuto and runs up to them- SAMMY WANT A COOKIE AND CANDY GIMME GIMEE!

Mandy n Jen: alright -hands her the items and pats her head and links arms together-.

Amu: And on that note please R&R about how you feel about the story of _**R.I.P!**_

Everyone: -looks at audience- BYE! =^.^=

Sam: -looks closer at audience and see someone eating ice cream- SAMMY'S ICE CREAM -tackles random dude- SAMMY'S! -eats it cutely and watches the light fade away-.


End file.
